


Alex's Gifts

by MiaRose0943



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animals, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Tony Stark sibling, Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRose0943/pseuds/MiaRose0943
Summary: Tony has a little sister named Alex Lila Stark she has a major crush on Natasha, is a mutant with the power to shift into anything she wants mainly animals though. This is the story of how she starts dating Natasha and the avengers meeting the youngest Stark family members.





	1. Whats this?

I wasn’t really sure where the little metal stampers had come from but I liked them there was one for each of the team members symbols Cap’s shield, Hulk’s fist for Bruce, Tony’s Arc reactor, Thor’s hammer, a Black Widow for Natasha, a Bow and arrow for Clint, Vision’s Infinity stone, Wanda’s energy ball, Pietro a lightning bolt, and Bucky a star, Sam’s metal wings, Rhodey’s face plate, even a S.H.I.E.L.D badge for Coulson and one with nothing on the handle to show what it is “Hey Friday who left these” I ask her “I was asked not to tell you Ma’am they want you to figure it out” she says I nod “Fine well why don’t we test these out” I say to myself I walk over to the metal lab table and look down I smirk and grab a hammer. “Let’s try the Iron Man one first” I say I grab a hammer and hit the stamp when I lift the stamp there is a blurry indent “Hmmm let’s try again” I say and hit the stamp lighter than before I lift the stamp and see a perfect copy of Tony’s Reactor I smile and grab the next one Clint’s Bow and Arrow I smile and try that one when I have tried all but the blank handled one I try it and smile when I lift the stamp there is a Wolf and Peregrine Falcon imbedded in my table. I smile and look around I walk over to one of the large collars I use when we go in public with me in my Titan wolf form I lay it down and turn so I can see the metal I smile and stamp the metal clip. I put it on and shift forms shaking out my fur I trot over to the elevator and press the lobby button. When I get to the lobby I walk over to the others on the couch. I yip for the others to look over when Tony looks he asks “What you doing in wolf form sis” “Yeah Snow why the change in form” Pepper asks I smile and shift back “Well I found these metal stamps in my workshop today and tried them out on one of my collars they work great look at it” I tell them taking off the collar they look at it and smile “Alex these are amazing where did you get them” Tony asks I smile “Well I asked Friday and she said that someone left them for me and I tried them all out, oh yeah there was one for each of our symbols and they all look really good” I tell them Tony nods “Well they are definitely different from the ones I have since they are custom made” he says I nod and walk over to the others to show them when I finish showing the others I go back down the elevator to my workshop and play with the stamps some more.


	2. Tony Approves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha talk about Alex and what she likes.

Tony POV  
I watch Alex leave and wait until the elevator has gone down before turning to Natasha “Good call on the metal stamps” I tell her she looks over to me “How did you know it was me” she asks. I smile “Well she’s my sister it’s my job to watch out for her and also Friday told me this morning when you did it” I tell her she nods “So I was going to get her some band merch next simple stuff really like T-shirts, CD’s, stuff like that” she says I nod “She likes ACDC, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Evanescene, Joan Jett & the Blackhearts, Queen, Def Leppard, Guns N’ Roses, Drowning Pool, Green Day, Simple Plan, Linkin Park, and Phil Collins” I tell Natasha she nods “Thanks I wanted to get her a few more things before I tell her it was me unless she figures it out before I tell her” Natasha tells me I smile “Good idea” I tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is super short but I will have more by the end of the day I have to go call my mate and ask her to read this and make sure she thinks its good, so make sure you check back in later.  
> Like I said before Kudos and Comments are always nice to read for inspiration and also they can make any ones day hope you like it thanks for reading.


	3. Forges and Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her bot Smithy work in the forge on some weapons and stuff for the team, and Steve and Alex bond.

Alex’s POV  
I go back to my workshop and go over to the forge area of it. “Hey Smithy let’s make some new Weapons I got something I can use to make sure that the team won’t mix up their weapons again” I call into the Forge. One of my older bots comes over to help “Hey Smithy so we are going to make a few new weapons for everyone and we are going to start with a new Shield for Steve so that if anything happens he will have another one” I tell Smithy he whirs in approval “So I will need some Vibranium and this one will be the same size as his original so I will have to run upstairs while I do that you gather the Vibranium and some leather strips for the straps” I tell Smithy he whirs and goes to gather the material “Hey Friday where’s the Captain” I ask “Captain Rogers is on the common room floor in the kitchens” she says “Thanks Friday keep an eye on Smithy for me for a few minutes” I tell her and go to the elevator. I walk out of the elevator and into the kitchen “Hey Steve you mind if I borrow the Shield for a little while” I ask him “Why would you need to borrow my Shield” he asks “I was going to make another as a backup incase something ever happened to your’s” I tell him he nods “I guess that’s fine just make sure I get it back before tomorrow night” he says I nod “Don’t worry about a thing Cap I should only need it for about 2 hours at most” I tell him he nods and walks to his room to get the Shield when he comes back he hands me the Shield and goes back to his lunch “Thanks Cap see you later” I tell him he nods and I go back to my workshop and the Forge “Smithy you get everything we need” I yell he rolls over and whirs I nod “I will measure the original and then we can start on the new one” I tell him he whirs again and goes over to the Hearth to put wood into it I smile and walk over to start the fire “Good job Smithy please keep the fire going for me” I tell him he whirs and adds more wood to the fire I turn to the original Shield and take the measures when I’m done I set it aside where it won’t get messed up and go get my metal stamps and go over to the Hearth “Alright Smithy thank you for keeping it going now I need my tools so I can start on the Shield” I tell Smithy he whirs and goes to get the tools when he comes back I get to work on the new Shield. About an hour later I put the melted Vibranium in the mold and leave it to cool into the correct shape. When I’m done with that I grab Steve’s original Shield and go back up to the common floor “Hey Steve you in here” I call “In the living room Alex” I hear him say. “Hey I’m done with your Shield thanks for letting me use it” I tell him he nods “So what made you want to make more weapons” he asks I smile “If you follow me I can show you” I tell him he nods and follows me to the workshop “So earlier I found these metal stamps and I decided that I wanted to make everyone some new weapons with their own symbols on them so they wouldn’t get mixed up or lost as easy” I tell him he nods “So what do they look like” he asks I smile and walk over to the finished Shield and grab the mold “This is your new Shield” I tell him he nods. I get the Shield out of the mold and set it on my work table and look at my metal stamps “This one is your symbol” I tell him he looks confused I smile “Smithy bring me my hammer please” I yell Steve looks around confused until Smithy rolls over “Steve this is Smithy my helper in the forge” I tell him he nods “Hi Smithy I’m Steve” he says kneeling down Smithy whirs and rolls over and hides behind me peeking out from behind my legs “Smithy is shy hold on” I tell Steve “Smithy this is Steve he is a nice person he won’t hurt you promise” I tell Smithy he whirs and goes over to Steve he hands Steve the hammer and stays at his side Steve smiles “Here is your hammer Alex” he says I smile and grab the hammer and stamp. “Steve come closer and watch” I tell him he walks over and stands next to me I put the stamp on the Shield and hit it with the hammer “Now that was only one of 14 stamps I got I will show you the rest after I finish your new Shield” I tell him he nods and watches as I pull the stamp from the metal of the Shield “That looks great Alex where did you say you go the stamps” he asks I don’t know they were in my workshop when I got in here earlier” I tell him he nods I look at the Shield “When it settles a little more and I have the paint made I will paint it and add the straps you can come down later and help me make the paint and design the Shield” I tell him he nods “That sounds great do you think we could make some paints I could use for my art and stuff” he asks I nod “Sure we can make those when we make the others” I tell him he smiles and pulls me into a hug “Thanks Lil Sis” he says I pull back “Lil Sis huh” I ask he blushes “Well uh yeah I have thought of you as a little sister for a long time” he says still blushing “Good because I have always thought of you as another big brother” I tell him he smiles and hugs me again “Now let’s look at the other stamps and wait for the metal to settle in the Shield” I tell Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smithy is Alex's bot she made him to help her out in the forge.  
> Alex is an accomplished Smith and has her own forge in the tower that she uses to make Natasha's knives, and daggers, and other types of blades for herself and the rest of the team.
> 
> So that's it for today I will be updating either tomorrow or the next day please remember that this is a work in progress so once I get all of the chapters I already have done uploaded it will take a while to upload more. I am a senior in high school so I sometimes struggle to find time to work on my fanfics and other writing but when I have uploaded all that I already have done I will tell you in the end note.   
> thank you again for reading this and for and comments and kudos left.


	4. The Farm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Natasha gets jealous of Steve and Alex's supposed relationship because she thinks that they are dating. Tony and Natasha talk about how Alex feels, Bucky reassures Natasha that Steve and Alex aren't together.  
> Tony reveals a family secret to Natasha to help her get closer to Alex.  
> Alex and Natasha talk about her farm and Natasha helps her in the forge for a while.  
> Alex talks to her kids and her and Natasha leave to go too the farm.

Natasha POV  
I watch as Alex and Steve hug again and sigh. I walk over to the elevator and go back up to the common floor I walk over to the couch and flop down “I thought you were going to talk to Alex” Tony says “What’s the point when she and Steve are together” I say “Nat what are you talking about” Bucky asks I glare at him “I saw them cuddling” I tell Bucky he laughs “Nat Steve …. He’s Gay” Bucky says I bolt up “Then why was he hugging and laughing with Alex” I ask “He told me she was like a little sister to him” Bucky says I sigh “I will go talk to her later she looked busy I want to make sure I’m ready to ask her out so it will probably be a few days before I ask her to go to the range with me” I tell the others Pepper sighs “Naaat you can’t just take Alex to the range to shoot take her to lunch or something like that” she says Tony looks at Pepper and sighs “Nat Alex loves horses not many know that I have a huge ranch outside of town in the middle of nowhere that is Alex’s, ask her about it and if she trusts you she will offer to take you out to the ranch and show you around” Tony says I nod “I’m going to ask her tomorrow morning about it” I tell Tony he nods. 

Natasha POV   
The next day  
After I get up and eat breakfast I walk down to Alex’s workshop “Hey Alex what’s this I hear about you having a farm” I ask her she freezes and turns around “Hey Nat who told you that” she asks me I smile “I heard Tony and Pepper talking about it” I tell her she nods “Well Tony bought me a farm when I graduated from college for the 5th time and it has a huge amount of land so I got some animals and set it up. If you're not busy today we can go in about 2 hours I just have to finish up with your new daggers you can help me if you want” she says I smile “Yeah that sounds good let me go put on some different clothes” I tell her she smiles “You can grab a pair of my clothes from the closet over in the corner and grab some of the thick gloves so you can help I have goggles in here with me that you can use” she says I nod and go to get the clothes and gloves.

Alex’s POV  
At first when Natasha mentions the farm I tense up thinking Fury has found it and with it my secrets but when she says that she heard it from Tony and Pepper I relax and we talk about it hell I even invite her to come visit it with me now I have to call Eona and tell her to be ready “Hey Nat I’m going to run upstairs and grab a bite to eat I should be back in about 10 minutes” I yell to Natasha “Ok I will wait here” she yells back. I go up to the common room kitchen and fix some eggs and toast, I grab my cell and call Eona “Hey Eona are your brothers and sisters with you” I ask “No they are just getting up what’s up Mom” she asks I smile “I will be coming over tonight and I’m bringing a friend. I know I sent you to stay at the farm with your brothers and sisters until we knew we could trust the other Avengers but I think that it's time for you to come home and see Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper. We all miss you and I think we can trust the Avengers so get the twins dressed and make sure they wear the shirts with their names on them, make sure Jamie has his hoodie from Jack since he gets nervous around new people, and that Jessie is not dressed up fancy in her good clothes, and that Asher has his inhaler and meds taken” I tell her “Yes mom can’t wait to see everyone again and should I have the others do their chores outside or do you want to do them” she asks I smile “Just have them do the chores inside I want to show her the animals and we can all go walk around the farm and feed the animals as we go” I tell her “Ok when will you guys be here” she asks “In about 2 hours we are leaving so we should be there in about 3 and a half hours make sure the house is cleaned up and that your siblings have had breakfast but don’t fix anything huge just have them eat some cereal or porridge” I tell her “Ok mom I will tell the others that you are on your way and get them ready” she says “Wait don’t tell the others I want to surprise them I would have just shown up but I figured that you would sick Koda on us or something” I tell her she laughs “Alright mom I will make sure Koda is put in his enclosure with Kenai” she says “Alright Eona love you hun bye” I tell her she says bye and hangs up i grab my food and go back to the workshop “I’m back sorry burnt the toast the first time I will eat and then we can finish your daggers” I tell Natasha she nods and sits next to me. I hand her 2 pieces of toast “Here you should eat something before we go” I tell her she smiles “I already had some eggs” she says I shrug “Oh well humor me and have some toast” I tell her she nods and eats the toast when we are done eating I grab the mold for the daggers and the metal that has been in the forge all night. Natasha sets up the mold and I pour the metal inside when that’s done I set it in the fast cooling rack that I made in my 2nd year of college round 3. After about an hour it is done setting I grab the mold and set it on the table open it and pull out a set of identical daggers I smile and walk over to the stamps I grab the one with Natasha’s symbol on it and stamp it into the daggers one stamp for each blade “What do you think” I ask turning to Natasha “That looks great we have about 30 minutes left before we have to go” she says I nod and put the daggers in the holders I had made earlier “Here you can take them with you but hide them” I tell her she nods and takes the daggers “Thank you Alex I’m going to go change and get ready you should probably do the same” she says I nod and watch her leave. When I have put everything up I go upstairs to get ready, I put on an old AC-DC shirt and a pair of jeans and grab my boots from the back of my closet, when I’m done I go over to my jewelry box and grab the keys to Red my truck and go downstairs to wait for Nat. When Nat comes down the stairs I laugh “Nat you can’t wear that to the farm” I tell her she looks down at her nice shirt and jeans “Why not I wear it when I go to Clints farm all the time” she says I smile and go over to her “My farm is nothing like his it’s bigger and has more mud and dirt” I tell her then drag her back to my room “Here you can wear this shirt and these jeans” I tell her tossing the clothes at her she nods and starts to change I blush and look in my closet for another pair of boots “Hey Nat what size shoes do you wear” I ask her “8 1\2 to 9” she says I nod and grab a pair of boots for her she nods and pulls them on “That’s better alright I want to tell Tony where we are going then we can leave” I tell her she nods and follows me out to my living room “Hey Friday where’s my brother” I ask “Mr.Stark is currently in a meeting at Stark industries would you like me to call him for you” Friday asks “No just send him a message that Natasha and I are going to the farm” I tell Friday “Alright we can go now follow me we are taking my truck” I tell Nat she nods and we leave to go to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. I will update either tomorrow or the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Alex get to the farm, Natasha gets a huge surprise and meets the family.

On the way there we listen to music and talk about the rules on my farm “Ok so I have some rules that you have to follow or you could get hurt” I tell Natasha she nods “Rule 1 is that you have to stay in the truck until I make sure Koda is put up in his enclosure, rule 2 no attacking anything unless I tell you too, rule 3 there are a lot of different animals don’t go near any of them unless I tell you it’s ok, rule 4 don’t freak out about what you see. That’s all of my rules now we are almost there remember I have to get out first and wait until I tell you to get out of the truck” I tell Nat she nods and I pull into the driveway, when I park I get out and look around I turn back to the truck and smile at Nat she smiles then her eyes go wide and she points behind me I sigh and turn around just in time to be tackled to the ground by a big ball of brown fur “Koda get off you big lug I thought Eona was going to put you in your enclosure” I holler and attempt to push Koda off of me I sigh and shift into my full grown brown bear form when I finish shifting I push Koda off of me and stand in front of him he sits in front of me and I shift back “Koda baby I missed you” I yell and hug him around his neck “Your getting bigger pretty soon you will be as big as your brother Kenai” I tell Koda he huffs and stands on his hind legs using my shoulders to balance. I laugh “Alright big guy time to get down I have someone I want you to meet and I have to go surprise my girls” I tell Koda he huffs and gets down I turn to the truck“Ok Nat you can get out Koda won’t hurt you” I yell to Nat she nods and gets out of the truck “Alex what the hell is a brown bear doing using you as his own personal toy” she asks I laugh “This is Koda I found him when he was a small cub we still don’t know what happened to his mom but that’s alright I raised him here with me” I tell her she nods and walks over to stand next to me Koda growls but calms down when I shush him “Hold your hand out to him flat so that he can smell it and then if he puts his nose to your hand you can pet him” I tell Nat she nods and does what I tell her after a few seconds Koda lets her pet him I smile “Alright big guy we have to go to the house” I tell Koda he runs in front of me to the house, I laugh “So just to warn you there are 7 people in the house right now 6 of which will be coming with us” I tell Nat she looks confused but nods I smile and we get to the front door I sign to Nat to be quiet and throw the door open. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hello anyone home” I yell I hear gasps and little feet running “Mama’s home” a little voice yells I smile and open my arms just in time for 2 of my 6 kids to come running into my arms “Jessie, Jammie I missed you so much” I tell them hugging them I hear more footsteps and set them down “Incoming” I say and smile as Asher comes running to me holding his hands up “Mama Up please” he says I nod and pick him up “Hi baby boy were you good for your sister and Sarah” I ask the little boy he nods and hugs me tight I smile and then notice Eona holding the twins “Hold on baby boy Mama has to say hi to the twins and Eona ok” I tell him he nods and I set him down “Hi Eona were they all good” I ask taking the twins “Asher had an asthma attack last night but it is ok we had his inhaler with us” she says and hugs me I smile and hug her back the best I can with the twins “Oh yeah everyone this is Natasha she is one of the Avengers and the only other girl on the team” I tell the kids they all turn to Nat “Nat these are my kids” I tell her she smiles and greets the kids “Hi everyone as your mom said my name is Natasha it’s nice to meet you all I wish I had known about you all before I would have been better prepared” she tells them Asher walks over to her and looks up. “My name is Asher Grant Rodgers Stark” he tells her. Her eyes go wide and she looks at me I shake my head and sign wait she nods and crouches down “Hi Asher nice to meet you” she tells him I smile and feel something bump my side I look over at Eona, she looks between me and Nat silently asking if we are together I shake my head no and smile at her I look back to Nat and Asher and see that Asher has decided he was done talking. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ I smile and watch as Jessie walks over to Nat “Hi Miss Natasha My name is Jessie and I’m 5 years old” she tells Nat I smile and watch Nat eyes go big “No way you're such a big girl” Nat tells Jessie. Jessie’s eyes go wide with happiness and she giggles loudly running over to me “Mama she said I was a big girl” she whispers to me I smile “No way” I say she giggles and goes back over to Nat “You work with my Mama right” she ask Nat nods “Then do you like her” she asks my face goes red “Jessie you shouldn’t ask people stuff like that” I tell her embarrassed. Nat smiles and leans close to Jessie’s ear “You want to know a secret” she asks Jessie nods and leans closer to Nat “I like your mom very much and was wondering if she liked me back would you find out for me” Nat tells Jessie, Jessie nods quickly and runs over to me “Mom can I ask you a question” she asks I smile and nod leaning down “Do you like Miss Natasha because she likes you a lot” Jessie asks me. My eyes go wide and I look at Natasha she smiles and nods, I smile and bend over to whisper in Jessie’s ear, she smiles and runs back over to Nat “Miss Natasha Mama says she likes you lots and would like to talk to you later after you have met everyone” Jessie tells Nat out loud I blush and look to the other kids Eona nods, Jamie looks confused but smiles and the twins are smiling already. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ I look back to Nat and smile she nods. “Jamie can you say hello to Natasha” I ask Jamie he shakes his head and hides behind my legs I smile “It’s ok buddy I will introduce the twins first” I tell Jamie he nods “Nat this one is Luna” I tell Natasha handing Luna to her she smiles at Luna “Hello little Moon” Nat says I smile and take Luna back setting her on the floor next to us “And this is Sol” I hand her Sol “Hello little sun” she says I smile and take Sol and put him down with his sister I turn to Jamie and smile “Ok buddy time to say hi” I tell him he nods and walks around me to stand in front of Nat “Hello Ma’am” he says Nat smiles “You don’t have to call me Ma’am you can call me Natasha or Nat as long as I can call you Jammie” Nat says I smile when Jamie nods and walks back over to me “And this is Eona my oldest she is 16” I tell Nat she smiles and shakes Eona’s hand “Hi my name is Natasha but you can call me Nat if you like it’s nice to meet you all” Nat says “Thanks my name is Eona Lillian Carter Stark” Eona says I smile and watch them talk until Sarah comes down the stairs “Sarah thanks for watching the kids while they were here” I tell Sarah she nods “It’s no problem I live here most of the time anyways and it was nice to have help and to see the kids again” she says I smile and turn to Nat “This is Sarah she goes to college for Child care and takes some online classes here at the farm, and takes care of the animals on the farm” I tell Nat she nods “Hi my name is Natasha nice to meet you” Nat says shaking Sarah’s hand “Nice to meet you Natasha” Sarah says I smile and turn to the twins picking them up and handing Luna to Eona “We are going to go feed the animals if you could help Sarah watch the kids for a while longer” I tell Eona she nods and walks over to the other kids “We are going to go play until mom and Natasha are done talking” she tells them they nod and go to their rooms to play. I turn to Sarah “We are going to feed the animals if you don’t mind watching the kids for a little longer” I tell Sarah she nods and takes Sol with her to the living room. I turn to Nat “So let’s go feed the animals and talk for a little while” I tell her she nods and we walk out of the house and over to the large barn to get the food for the animals. “So you have kids” Nat asks I look down “Yeah and as you can tell from some of their names they are related to some of the other Avengers” I tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't update I'm a senior in high school and have had a crazy month. I'm also pretty sure that nobody is reading this but if you are thank you, I'm loosing my inspiration for this and its killing me to know that nobody has read it because I thought it was one of my best fic's out of what I have written this is the only one I have had the guts to post. So if you have been reading this please leave a comment so I know that I'm not doing this for nothing. Just say Hi or something it would help me keep going.  
> So I tried to split the chapter up so it wasn't so smashed together but it didn't turn out like I thought it would. Oh Well.


	6. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read this it will explain why i haven't updated recently.

So I know I haven't updated at all recently but my school issued computer decided to putter out on me and didn't want me to use it now that I got that fixed.  
I also have some bad news I won't be updating for a few days again my football and wrestling coach at school was in a car wreck and has since passed away. I will update as soon as I can but need a few days to mourn with my school. thank you for the support for this fic and I wanted to say thank you to Szuscik617 for the comment so thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate feed back as this is my story it might not be great but I hope for people to comment with advice, words of encouragement, and even criticism if you want. thank you for reading.


End file.
